


I Can't Help This Awful Energy

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Anger, Crying, Gen, Jealousy, Sadness, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brian's jealousy has been building and he hates it.  He shouldn't be jealous, shouldn't feel these things.  But he does.  And the power of those feeling captures the attention of the most powerful villain of his time.  Hawk Moth.Title from Control-Halsey





	I Can't Help This Awful Energy

The cold, angry hand of jealousy had a grip on Brian's chest. He wanted to scream or cry. He'd been Dan's friend first! Why was it that Arin always got priority? He knew Dan and Arin were ahead. Meanwhile, NSP was falling behind. 

He sat there, glaring at those texts. He didn't see the black and purple moth flutter in through the window. His phone sunk to a deep purple color, and a low voice spoke in his head. 'Jealousy and rage... ah, I know all you want is a little attention.' 

Brian's eyes were wide. He knew that voice. He knew that voice and he knew what was happening. Tears began streaming down his face. He wanted to fight, but something prevented it. "I just want to be noticed again," he choked through the tears. He was too old to feel these things, but the voice was so sympathetic...

'And you will be. He'll see you again and won't look away. For a tiny price, I'll make him see you how you want.'

"Anything," Brian whispered, tears slowing. The glowing butterfly mask disappeared as his body was consumed, his grip on his phone not loosening. 

Arin and Dan were laughing at some dumb joke, but froze when they heard screams from outside. Dan ran to the window, paying no mind to anything other than the large, menacing silhouette. "Akuma!"

Arin started to back away. "I've gotta... go check on something!" He ran into his office and slammed the door. Tikki flew out of hiding. "We've got company. Tikki! Spots on!"

In the bathroom, Dan was having a back and forth with Plagg. "Come on! People are in danger."

"My nap is in danger," Plagg complained, but reluctantly obeyed the 'claws out'.

Dan knew something was wrong as soon as he was outside. The akuma was big, but not causing much damage. Just... yelling. The eyes were a dull blue, tears streaming down its face. When the akuma saw him, Dan nearly fell. He knew those eyes. Brian...

The akuma yelled, lunging towards him, the glass of the windows in the building shattering. Dan's heart ached as he stood his ground, getting out his staff. Ladybug joined him just moments after, his eyes narrowed. He yelped, jumping out of the way of an attempted hit. The akuma's face was mostly covered, and the symbol on the chest... the Japanese symbol for "book".

Arin resisted the urge to gasp. What happened? Why had Brian been akumatized? Sure he was grumpy sometimes, maybe he had a temper sometimes, but... Hawk Moth chose victims with strong emotions. The kind that burned dark and deep. What was going on?

He steeled himself, pulling his yo yo from his hip. The eyes were almost hypnotic, drawing his focus. Even as endless tears fell down Brian's- no, the akuma's eyes. He couldn't think of that as Brian. 

Chat yanked him away. "Don't look at they eyes! You won't be able to look away!" 

Dan pinned Ladybug to the ground, not looking at the eyes, instead looking for what held the akuma. The street was covered in puddles, which must be from the tears. He was going to give Brian the biggest hug he could as soon as this was over. 

The akuma was breaking down the building, trying to get to them. Arin got up, swinging his yo yo to move down the street. The akuma began to follow, the tears still rushing down, those eyes beckoning Arin. He refused to look. Chat was beside him after a moment, not even making pun attempts. 

"This akuma is... different," Chat said quietly as he watched the figure approach. The akuma wasn't fast. But it left those puddles in its wake. 

"This isn't anger. We're used to anger. This is a cry for attention. This is sadness. Hawk Moth goes for anger most of the time. This one doesn't even have weapons." Arin swallowed thickly. "It's hands are clenched." He didn't like calling Brian 'it'. It hurt. 

Dan nodded, hopping down, narrowly avoiding a huge tear drop. The akuma couldn't move fast enough to knock him away. But the akuma was grabbing for him as Dan tried to pry the other hand open. He'd normally give Cataclysm a shot but... he couldn't do it. 

He heard Ladybug using his lucky charm, and just distracted the akuma. Minutes passed of Dan hanging on for dear life, avoiding tear drops, and just feeling the pure emotion flowing off the akuma. It almost hurt to feel. This was what Brian felt right now. And there were tears falling down Dan's own face.

Then Ladybug was yelling for Dan to move and he did. The akuma stepped on blocks of ice and fell, something falling from the hand. Ladybug jumped down to pick up the phone. And nearly puked. That was Brian's phone alright. 

He shook his head and broke it, purifying the akuma and repairing the damage. 

He hardly glanced at Chat, staring at the fading akuma. Brian was laying in the middle of the street with a tear streaked face, just shaking. Then he started crying softly, letting out faint whimpers. 

Dan hurried forward. "Ladybug, go. I'll... I'll get him home. You're about to change."

He scooped Brian up and ran. There were cameras everywhere. And Dan was crying silently as he carried a quietly weeping Brian home. 

Brian's hands seemed to clutch his suit, but he seemed unaware almost. The state of shock every akuma victim went through after. Dan landed on Brian's apartment balcony and got him inside. "Hey," he said softly, catching Brian's attention. "You're not alone. I promise." Brian just nodded, looking at the phone in his hand and dropping it, stepping back from it and looking ill, scrubbing at his eyes. "It's safe, Ladybug made sure."

But Brian made no move to pick the phone up. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. 

"It's not your fault. It was Hawk Moth."

"Chat, it is." Brian looked away. "I let my emotions get the best of me."

"It happens to everyone. Maybe you should call someone. I think... maybe there's someone who owes you an apology."

Brian just stared where his phone had landed as Dan left. Dan landed in the alley next to the apartment building and just fell to his knees, dropping his transformation and throwing up. "Jeez kid..." Plagg sat on his shoulder, sounding worried. 

"This is my fault... I pushed him away..."

"You couldn't have guessed he'd be targeted. This is a huge city."

"This isn't about that!" Dan wiped his mouth, coughing. "I've been hurting him!"

His phone rang, cutting the conversation. He quickly answered to Brian's voice. "Dan...?"

"Brian? Oh god, are you okay? I... I saw on the news..."

"I'm sorry." Brian sounded upset, voice rough like he was still crying. 

"Come to the office. I'm sorry and I... I need to apologize in person." He started the walk back to the office, wiping his mouth again.

"Are you sure? What if it happens again?"

"Bri, he's a villain. He doesn't use the same pawn twice."

"...okay."

Dan took a deep breath after hanging up, not knowing this might not be the last time he'd face a friend.


End file.
